Bowling for teacher
by Strawberrystarty08
Summary: Onizuka becomes a bowling coach and has an incounter with one of his students.R&R please! i think it is very silly so if you like humor This story is for you. JUST UPDATED


_**BOWLING FOR TEACHER**_

"Mr. Onizuka the school counsel has decided to start a bowling league, and they where wondering if you where interested in coaching the team?"

" Well, I don't know," Onizuka, said as he scratched his head " How long does the bowling season last?" he questioned.

"The whole school year." The vice principal replied. " Wow, the whole school year, well I don't know, I would have to think about it." Onizuka replied

" Ok, Mr. Onizuka, but you have to let me know by tomorrow." " Fine" Onizuka then walked out of the office wondering if he should become coach of the school-bowling league.

_I really don't have any thing better to do, but if I do become coach of the bowling league then I wouldn't have any _

_more time for my dirty magazines, and I can't neglect them after all we've been through. Well, I guess I could just _

_work my schedule around it. Oh, but all the hard work balancing teaching and coaching. On top of that I don't _

_know the first thing about bowling. _Onizuka thought to himself_. Then again I could always read up on it. Just think of _

_It, hott teenage schoolgirls in sexy uniforms, that's it I'll do it!_

The next day Onizuka went to the school Library and checked out "The Art of Bowling" after leaving the library he hurried

to the vice principals office, to tell him he would accept the job. " Thanks, Mr. Onizuka I will get back to you on what date I

will have you start." The vice principal explained, " Well, thank you I appreciate it." Onizuka said as he left the office.

That evening Onizuka after school Onizuka began feel aroused. He began to think about all the teenage girls who would be

in their skintight jeans and tight uniform shirts. It became unbearable; he grabbed the nearest bottle of baby lotion he could

find. He sat on the couch and began to stroke his 8 and a half-inch dick. He began to think of Muzuki, which made him

stroke even harder. Then he began to think of Tomoko and her over developed body, which made him feel as if he would

erupt. Then the phone began to ring. He was going to ignore it but it has already ruined the mood. He reached over and answered.

"Hello"

"Yes, Mr. Onizuka?"

"Yes, this is he?"

" This is the Vice Principal and I just wanted you to know that the first practice will be held tomorrow at 6:00. Is this a good time for you?"

Then he thought Babes in space comes on at 9:00 so… 

"What time will it be expected to be over?"

"Well, around 8:00."

_Which leaves me just enough time to get home and ready_.

"Sure, I will I'll be there at 6: 00 sharp then."

"Ok, good bye Mr. Onizuka"

"Bye"

After hanging up the phone he looked at his member who had suddenly lost all of his desire to finish where they had left off

before they where so rudely interrupted.

"Aw, fuck it." he said as decided to go to bed lying in bed making himself comfortable, their was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me teacher it's, me it's Kanzaki."

Onizuka was surprised that the know it all was at his door, even though they had their share of heart to heart moments. He

walked to the door to answer it, when he opened the door he saw her in a black trench coat that reached her knees and

black six inch tall stilettos.

" Well, hello Kanzaki, may I ask what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, teacher I have a itch and I need it to be scratched."

_Ew, an itch that's gross-arama. That makes it sounds like she has herpes, or some other vaginal dysfunction._

"Well, I suggest that you take a bath."

"Take a bath, teacher what the hell are you talking about."

"You know about your…" then he whispered "Little Problem."

"What problem are you talking about?" she said in a confused and angry way.

"Look, there's tons of free clinics in the city, but I'm glad you can confide in me because you know I'm a teacher you're a student and now a days students can't come to there teachers for help"

She looked at him, as is he where crazy.

"What are you talking about I mean you think I have a vaginal disorder."

"Well, yeah I mean you did say you had an inch that needed to be scratched so I assumed…"

"Well, once again teacher you assumed wrong, I came here to fuck you now ask you if you know where I could get help for a VD," She responded in her usual smart pants way.

" And why would I come to you any way your still a virgin." She added

" Oh, well I under estimated you Kanzaki, you are a bigger bitch then I thought you were,"

Kanzaki headed for the door, and slammed it as she exited. Onizuka then walked to the window, and saw Kanzaki jump it to an unmarked van.

Onizuka sighed and said, "Well you can't help them all"

Ok, I know this chapter is a little rushed and I apologize but I will take my time with the next one. Sorry R&R please Thank You!


End file.
